The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a Power over Ethernet (PoE) powered system for converting between electrical data signals and optical data signals used by information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, switch devices, server devices, and storage devices, sometimes utilize different types of communication signals. For example, some devices may communicate via Ethernet electrical data signals that are transmitted over copper wire cabling (e.g., via copper Base-T RJ45 ports), while other device may communicate via Ethernet optical data signals that are transmitted over optical fiber cabling (e.g., via optical Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) ports or optical Network Interface Controller (NIC) ports.) Optical fiber cabling is a newer technology than copper wire cabling, but is becoming increasingly popular and currently accounts for approximately one third of the cabling in 2017, a percentage that is expected to grow in the future. However, conventional signal converter systems are bulky, often blocking adjacent ports (i.e., ports adjacent to the port that they are connected to), and require a connection to large power adapters (e.g., 120 volt “bricks”) that must be plugged into a power source in order to provide for the conversion of communication signals.
As such, users are prevented or limited in their ability to 1) connect a switch device with only copper Base-T RJ45 ports to another device with only optical SFP ports, 2) connect a switch device with predominantly copper Base-T RJ45 ports and only limited optical SFP ports (which are already being used) to another device with only optical SFP ports, 3) connect a switch device with only copper Base-T RJ45 ports to a server device or storage device with only optical NIC ports, 4) migrate data between devices with only copper Base-T RJ45 ports and devices with only optical SFP ports or optical NIC ports, 5) connect an optical patch panel with only optical SFP ports or optical NIC ports to devices with only copper Base-T RJ45 ports, 6) utilize cables longer than what is supported by Base-T (e.g., approximately 100 meters) when their devices utilize only copper Base-T RJ45 ports, and 7) utilize optical communications for a firmware test bed when their devices utilize only copper Base-T RJ45 ports. These limitations created by conventional signal converter systems result in customer frustration, design issues, costs associated with the need to purchase additional equipment, forced premature upgrades, issues with data logistics, wasted time, and difficulties in phasing new products into a network.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved signal converter system.